


Too Pretty

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Gavin making use of Connor's mouth.





	Too Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This took a fucking fortnight :/
> 
> but I love it so much <3 <3 <3
> 
> I also forgot Gavin's scar but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[](https://ibb.co/VN68QTV)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I thrive on comments.


End file.
